fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Po raz kolejny wszystko jest nowe
: Pierwszy odcinek wstawie 2 razy tylko drugi będzie napisany trochę inaczej. W sensie, że będzie napisany z perspektywy Lessie. I chciałabym Was poprosić byście powiedzieli jak lepiej Wam się czyta. Czy gdy piszę jako obserwator czy z czyjejś perspektywy. Byłabym wdzięczna za to, bo nie wiem, które wybrać by pisać. :) Bohaterowie *Lessie Sagese *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Fretka Flynn *Kerlie *Malvina Sagese *Bruno Sagese Fabuła : Pewnego słonecznego dnia lata, do Danville przyjechała nowa rodzinka. Miała wprowadzać się do domu obok tego żółtego z brązowym dachem. Z auta wyszła mała, przygnębiona dziewczynka. Jej piękne włosy w odcieniach brązu ze złocistym ombre na lekko podkręconych końcówkach sięgały aż do pasa, oddzielając je od grzywki turkusowo-morską opaską. Grzywka pozostawała prosta, choć częściej robiła sobie przedziałek. Była ubrana w koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem i dresy zamiast sukienki lub spódniczki. Nosiła błękitne buty, a ich „otwór” był biały jak jej skarpetki, których nie było widać, gdyż nawet w lecie zakładała długie, lecz cienkie dresy. - Mamo! - zawołała Lessie. - Tak córeczko? - Zapytała się mama dziewczynki nadal wypakowując walizki z bagażnika. - Po co my się tutaj wprowadzamy, skoro i tak po jakimś czasie znowu się wyprowadzimy tylko dlatego, że tacie nie zbyt dobrze idzie w pracy?! - Powiedziała oburzona, patrząc raz na mamę, a raz na dom, w którym ma zamieszkać. -Córeczko. -Rzekła jej mama bardzo delikatnym głosem.- Już nie będziemy się przeprowadzać zostaniemy tutaj. - Powiedziała przytulając ją. - Jakoś bardzo trudno mi w to uwierzyć! Mówisz tak za każdym razem, a i tak prędzej czy później planujecie kolejną przeprowadzkę! - Powiedziała drżącym głosem, po czym odepchnęła mamę. W jej zielonych oczach było widać przerażenie, rozczarowanie oraz smutek. Przez chwilę zapanowała głucha cisza. Rodzice rozpakowywali pudła i walizki z auta by wnieść je do środka budynku. Jedynie Lessie nic nie robiła, gdyż już wcześniej zaniosła do swojego nowego pokoju wszystkie rzeczy. Teraz pozostawało jej tylko siedzenie przy brzozie. Co jakiś czas podnosiła głowę by rozejrzeć się dookoła ogródka, lecz widziała tylko różnokolorowe kwiatki rosnące przy płocie. Powoli wstała i udała się do domu przez taras. Kuchnia choć średniej wielkości, była całkiem nowoczesna. Ściany pozostały nadal białe, a meble lekko zakurzone. W salonie można było zobaczyć dość dużą kanapę i dwie pufy w odcieniach żółtego. Na podłodze leżał średni, jasnoczerwony dywanik z paskami w kolorze zieleni. Obok szafy stał telewizor na stoliczku ze szkła. Na pierwszym piętrze znajdowała się łazienka, pokój gościnny i pokój dziewczynki. Pokoik Lessie był dość duży, lecz nie był już tak piękny jak inne pomieszczenia. Widać było, że był stary i zniszczony jakby nikt w nim nigdy nie przebywał. -Eh.. Czemu to ja zawsze mam najgorzej? - powiedziała zawiedziona dziewczynka ze łzami w oczach, siadając przy oknie na parapecie, który znajdował się w jej pokoju. Otworzyła tylko okno po czym wytarła łzy i zaczęła śpiewać. Dlaczego tak musi być? Nie mam co tu kryć. Przeprowadzam się wciąż, I czuję się jak smutny wąż. Jednak nadzieja we mnie jest, I pokaże rodzicom mój gest. Może wtedy uda się, I nie będzie tak źle. Bo chce zostać tu,~ Dojdę do tego celu. Chodź bym nie wiem co, Uda mi się i wierzę w to! Zostać chce w miejscu tym, Dobrze czuć się w domu swym. Za przyjaźnie z kimś się, I sama nie będę już nie. Zostaje w Danville~! Tu nie będzie mi źle. Dochodziła już 15. Rodzice Lessie już dawno rozpakowali pudełka i posprzątali wszystkie meble z kurzu. Teraz różne figurki jak i zdjęcia stały na czystych meblach w prawie każdym pomieszczeniu, a ubrania wisiały w szafie lub leżały na półkach. Jedynie w pokoju małej dziewczynki panował chaos. Zerknęła tylko na zegarek w telefonie i powiedziała do siebie: - Nooo... Dobra trzeba się wziąć do rozpakowywania pudeł. Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła choć z wielką niechęcią. Jej pracę przerwała mama Lessie, która wołała ją na dół. Brązowowłosa postawiła tylko figurkę na biurko i pędem zeszła po schodach pytając: - Tak mamo? Coś chciałaś?- Spytała zadowolona Lessie,gdyż akurat skończyła układać figurki na półki chociaż i tak był nadal chaos w jej pokoju. - Ktoś do Ciebie przyszedł.- Odpowiedziała jej wskazując drzwi i dodała.- Czekają na podwórku. „Co? Kto czeka? Nawet nikogo tutaj nie znam to skąd wiedzą,że tu mieszka mała dziewczynka, czyli ja?” Zastanawiała się Lessie patrząc raz na podłogę raz przez okno tak by czekające tam osoby nie zauważyły jej. Po chwili popatrzyła na mamę prosto w oczy, które najwidoczniej pytały:” Jesteś pewna? Na pewno do mnie?” Najwidoczniej kobieta zrozumiała i tylko pokiwała twierdząco głową i otworzyła lekko drzwi. - Uff... No dobra.- Powiedziała pod nosem brązowowłosa łapiąc klamkę od drzwi. Jeszcze raz popatrzyła na mamę i już miała wychodzić, gdy nagle tato ją zatrzymał. - Kochana Lessie.- Zawołał.- Zanim wyjdziesz chciałbym dać Ci to.- Podał dziewczynce małe opakowanko z dziurami. Dziewczynka z wahaniem otworzyła je, a ku jej oczom ukazała się mała brązowo ruda wiewiórka. Lessie chciała pisnąć z radości, ale zamiast tego przytuliła tatę i razem z wiewiórką na ramieniu wyszła na podwórko gdzie czekały dzieci, których nie znała. - Cześć.- Przywitał się chłopiec, który miał trójkątną twarz co troszeczkę zszokowało Lessie.- Jestem Fineasz, a to mój brat Ferb.- Przedstawił się po czym wskazał na zielonowłosego. - Umm... He..- Zaczęła niepewnie, lecz jakiś chłopak jej przerwał jednocześnie dokuczając swojemu koledze. - EHH... Czemu to tak długo trwa?- Spytał z oburzeniem chłopak w czarnej koszulce. - Eee... - Jego kolega zakaszlał i powiedział.-Przepraszam Cię za niego on już taki jest.-Wyjaśnił przekręcając oczami. - A to jest Buford i Baljeet.- Powiedział Fineasz wskazując, który to który. - A ty jak się nazywasz?- Spytał Bamber. - Ja?.. - TAK. A niby kto?- Powiedział z wielkim oburzeniem i tak jakby miał zamiar kogoś stłuc. - Buford.. Spokojnie- Powiedział Baljeet. - Sam siedź cicho kujonie- Odrzekł mu łobuz. „Kujonie?” Pomyślała Lessie i pogłaskała siedzącą na jej ramieniu wiewiórkę. - No to jak mówiłam nazywam się Lessie. Lessie Sagese. Miło was poznać.- Odparła i uśmiechnęła się do nowo poznanych osób. - Masz bardzo ładny dom.- Pochwalił Bajeet. - Tak, taki błękitny.- Dodał Fineasz. - Dziękuję.- Powiedziała dziewczynka leciutko się rumieniąc. - Możemy wejść do środka?- Spytał grzecznie Ferb, który do tej pory był cichutko jak skała. - No... Nie wiem - Wahała się dziewczynka.- Jestem tu nowa no i... nie wszystkie pokoje są uporządkowane. Wyjaśniła i dodała pod nosem.- A zwłaszcza mój. - To nic. Możemy pomóc. Zaproponował rudowłosy. Lessie się na chwile zamyśliła patrząc na innych, a zwłaszcza na Fineasza, który wyczekiwał z uśmiechem na twarzy odpowiedzi. Najwyraźniej był pewny, że dziewczynka się zgodzi. -Hmm... No dobrze chodźcie. Tylko nie mówcie,że ostrzegałam.- Powiedziała brązowowłosa i ruszyła, ku drzwiom, a za nią reszta ekipy. Gdy tylko weszli to goście podziwiali każde pomieszczenie. W końcu dotarli na górę i stali przed drzwiami Lessie. - Czemu nie otwierasz drzwi?- Spytał ciekawski Baljeet. Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała mu tylko połknęła z trudem ślinę myśląc: „Oby się nie wystraszyli czy coś.” Po czym powoli otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła chłopaków do środka, a sama dziewczynka weszła ostatnia zamykając za sobą drzwi od pokoju. Chłopcy się rozglądali po pokoju przez kilka minut, jakby czegoś szukali. - Niezbyt tu ładnie.- Odezwał się Buford. - Buuufoord..!- Krzyknął Bajeet. - No co? Wyrażam tylko swoją opinie.- Powiedział łobuz. - Hej Lessie, a nie chciałabyś pozmieniać kolorów ścian?- Spytał Fineasz, którego właśnie oświeciło. - Tak. Chciałabym, ale rodzice się nie zgodzą.-Posmutniała dziewczynka. - Nawet nie zauważą różnicy. Z resztą i tak chyba nie widzieli wcześniej skoro jest taki.... szary i brudny.-Wyjaśniał chłopak zachęcając coraz bardziej Lessie na zgodę. - Hmm... No dobrze. Od razu powiem, że lubię kolor błękity, morski no i turkusowy. Ale chwileczkę....Kto niby pomaluje ściany?- Spytała zastanawiając się. - My.- Powiedział Ferb. - Wy?!- Powiedziała rozbawiona dziewczynka będąc jednocześnie zdziwiona. - Nie wierzysz nam?!- Spytał niezadowolony Buford. - No... jakoś nie bardzo. - To jeszcze nie widziałaś co oni już zbudowali tego lata.- Odezwał się Baljeet gnębiony przez łobuza. Lessie miała ich rozdzielić, ale nie zrobiła tego, gdyż Fineasz ją powstrzymał wyjaśniając sytuacje. - No to może tak.- Zaczął rudowłosy.- Przyjdź jutro do nas. Mieszkamy dosłownie obok Ciebie. Naszykujemy potrzebne rzeczy, a następnie wrócimy tu. Co ty na to?-Zaproponował i spytał z uśmiechem na twarzy czerwonowłosy. - Hmmm... Niech się zastanowię... No DOBRA!-Krzyknęła po chwili.- Przyjdę do Was. - Super.- Rzekł Flynn.- Musimy już iść to widzimy się jutro. A przy okazji masz piękną wiewiórkę.-Uśmiechnął się po czym obrócił się na pięcie i razem z bratem, Bufordem i Bajeet'em ruszył w stronę drzwi. Dziewczynka po słowach Fineasza zamyśliła się, ale szybko się ocknęła i krzyknęła. -Dziękuje Fineasz! Do zobaczenia! Gdy tylko wyszli Lessie położyła się z wiewiórką na łóżku.”Jakby Cię tu nazwać malutka?” Zastanawiała się. - Meli? Nie. Pysia? Nie zbyt oryginalne. Myślała chyba z 4 godziny nad imieniem. Popatrzyła w okno pogłaskała pupila i wtedy ją oświeciło. - Już wiem! Nazwę Cię Kerlie.- Przytuliła ją po czym odstawiła by usiąść na parapecie. Jakieś myśli ją dręczyły gdy tak patrzyła na dom Fineasza i Ferba, ale nie wiedziała co. Po dłuższym namyśle zeszła na dół coś zjeść. Nawet nie zauważyła, że Kerlie zbiegła po schodach tuż za nią. Wzięła sobie płatki z mlekiem i z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy usiadła przy stole. Nigdy dotąd nie czuła się tak szczęśliwa jak dziś. - Witaj córeczko.- Przywitała się mama popijając herbatę. - A czemu to jesteś taka szczęśliwa?- Spytał jej tato czytając gazetę. - No, bo znalazłam fajnych przyjaciół.- Wyjaśniła Lessie wkładając naczynia do zmywarki po czym zauważyła swojego zwierzaka i go podniosła dając jej orzeszka. Dziewczynka położyła Kerlie na ramię wzięła kilka przekąsek dla siebie i wiewiórki po czym udała się z powrotem do swojego pokoiku. Usiadła przy biurku, na którym stał komputer włączyła urządzenie i położyła Kerlie na parapet okna, po czym otworzyła opakowanko orzeszków dla zwierzaczka postawiła je obok wiewiórki. Zajadając chipsy, które wzięła dla siebie usiadła przy biurku. Jakaś myśl nie dawała jej spokoju. Włączyła blog o nazwie „Najlepsze dni lata spędzone z Fineaszem i Ferbem”. Nigdy nie czytała jak te osoby wyglądają, więc postanowiła to sprawdzić. Gdy tylko przeczytała na blogu ich wygląd to nie mogła uwierzyć, że naprawdę ich poznała i z nimi rozmawiała, a nie jak do tej pory przez czat. Lessie nie jest jakąś wielką fanką tych chłopaków jak Irving o, którym czytała na stronie. Bardzo się cieszyła, że aż nie mogła w nocy zasnąć. Leżała na łóżku chyba, aż do 2 w nocy. Następnego dnia wstała o 8 co było u niej rzadkością. Zeszła na dół, aby zjeść kanapki na śniadanie i napić się herbaty. Następnie wróciła na górę, by umyć zęby i wróciła do pokoju. Jej wiewiórka także już nie spała. Właśnie skończyła jeść i przyglądała się swojej właścicielce. Tymczasem Lessie szukała ubrań w swojej szafie. - Przecież nie pójdę do nich w długich dresach...-Powiedziała do siebie wyciągając dresy, o których była mowa. - Mimo, iż lubię dresy to jednak jest siara wychodzić w nich na dwór. -Rzekła nie zważając na to, że chłopcy już wczoraj widzieli ją w długich dresach. Nareszcie znalazła odpowiednie ubranie. Minęło zaledwie 10 minut, a Lessie była już prawie gotowa do wyjścia. Na sobie miała koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem w ukośne paski, które na zmianę miały kolor morski i turkusowy. Jej spodenki były podobne do tych, które nosi Fineasz z tym,że były troszeczkę jaśniejsze i wydawało się, że ich kolor jest morski. Miała białe skarpetki jak wczoraj i turkusowe buty. „Jeszcze tylko włosy”- Pomyślała i natychmiast wzięła szczotkę do włosów, by je rozczesać. Gdy nie miała już na głowie chaosu to nałożyła na nie opaskę w takie same paski co jej koszulka. Teraz już była na 100% gotowa, więc podniosła Kerlie, a ta wskoczyła jej na ramię chowając się w jej włosy tak, że było widać jej łepek. - Mamo! Wychodzę. Idę do kolegów.- Powiedziała szybko przed wyjściem po czym zamknęła drzwi od domu i ruszyła przed siebie, a wcześniej usłyszała głos, który mówił: „Dobrze.” Wiedziała, że to jej mama. Lessie powoli otworzyła furtkę Flynn-Fletcherów i niepewnie w nich stanęła rozglądając się po ogródku, aż nagle dojrzała Fineasza z jakimiś planami w rękach. - Ciao Phineas e che cosa ci fai lì?- Spytała wchodząc do ogródka z uśmiechem. - Co?- Zdziwił się chłopak patrząc w jej stronę. - Powiedziałam:”Cześć Fineasz, co tam robisz?” „A ok”- Pomyślał czerwonowłosy z uśmiechem zerkając na plany. -O, cześć Lessie. A przeglądam plany, by lepiej ustalić jak pomalować twój pokój.- Wyjaśnił Fineasz patrząc na dziewczynkę, która właśnie usiadła obok niego pod drzewem. Tymczasem Ferb przyniósł potrzebne narzędzia witając się z dziewczynką. Lessie wyjęła z włosów Kerlie po czym położyła ją obok dziobaka i go pogłaskała. - Czy ten dziobak to wasze zwierzątko domowe?-Skierowała pytanie do młodego Flynn'a. - Tak, nazywa się Pepe.- Wyjaśnił chłopak. - Bardzo ładne wybraliście mu imię.- Powiedziała dziewczynka głaszcząc dziobaka. Nagle otworzyły się drzwiczki od furtki, a w nich stanęła dziewczynka w czarnych włosach i różowej sukience. W jej stronę popatrzyła tylko Lessie. - Cześć Fineasz, co dziś robisz?- Spytała słodkim głosem. - Cześć Izabelo!- Przywitał się czerwonowłosy.- Razem z Ferbem będę malował ściany pokoju. - Czyjego pokoju?- Spytała Izabela. - A właśnie, nie przedstawiłem was. Izabelo to jest Lessie, Lessie to jest moja przyjaciółka Izabela. - Ciao, miło mi. Jestem tu nowa.-Powiedziała brązowowłosa wstając. - Cześć?- Powiedziała czarnowłosa dziewczynka, bo nie zrozumiała pierwszego słowa. - Jestem z Włoch, wczoraj się wprowadziłam. Mieszkam tuż obok Fineasza i Ferba.- Wyjaśniła Lessie i dodała.- To właśnie w moim pokoju będą malować ściany. - Aaa... Ok, rozumiem.- Odpowiedziała Izabela i natychmiast skierowała się do młodego Flynn'a. - Fineasz, czy mogę wam jakoś pomóc?-Spytała podchodząc do niego. - No pewnie.- Chętnie odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem, lecz bardziej patrzył się na Lessie niż na nią. Z domu wyszła nastolatka w rudych włosach, która była zdenerwowana. - Fineasz! Ferb! Co wy znowu kombinujecie!-Krzyczała, a brązowowłosa była, aż w szoku. - Będziemy malować pokój przyjaciółce.-Wyjaśnił Ferb niosąc duży pędzel, który pożyczył z innymi rzeczami od Django. - Tymi dużymi narzędziami?!? I komu niby? Izabeli?!-Pytała podirytowana nastolatka. - Nie, nie mi tylko jej.- Wyjaśniła Izabela wskazując na zszokowaną dziewczynkę stojącą tuż obok niej. - Nazywa się Lessie jest tu nowa, więc potraktuj ją miło Fretko.-Powiedział Fineasz niosąc duże pudło morskiej farby z Bufordem. - I tak wam się oberwie!- Krzyknęła i natychmiast pobiegła w stronę centrum. - A to właśnie była siostra Fineasza i przybrana siostra Ferba, Fretka Flynn. Za każdym razem próbuje ich przyłapać, lecz bez skutku.- Wyjaśnił Baljeet pomagając Ferbowi. - Umm.. okey.- Odparła niepewnie Lessie po czym spytała.- Jak macie zamiar pomalować ściany mojego pokoju skoro te rzeczy są za duże by się zmieściły przez drzwi? - Zmniejszymy je za pomocą tego pilota.-Odpowiedział Fineasz wyjmując pilot z kieszeni. - Za pomocą pilota? -Dopytała Lessie. -Tak.- Odpowiedział jej czerwonowłosy i kliknął guzik na plocie, który był skierowany w wielkie narzędzia. Z urządzenia wyleciał laser, a gdy trafił w rzeczy to one się zmniejszyły do naturalnych rozmiarów. - I gotowe.- Rzekła Izabela podnosząc rzeczy i chowając je do skrzynki, a farby podała Ferbowi. Po kilku minutach każdy wiedział co ma robić, więc cała ekipa udała się do domu Lessie. Jej rodzice byli już w pracy, więc spokojnie można było przenieść farby do pokoju dziewczynki. Najpierw wyniesione zostały kartony i meble na korytarz. Następnie Lessie siedziała na korytarzu czekając na efekt końcowy, a tymczasem Fineasz wraz z Ferbem, Izabelą oraz z Bufordem i jego kujonem wzięli się do pracy. Trwało to chyba z jakieś 3-4 godziny, a bynajmniej tak uważała Lessie. W końcu z pokoju dziewczynki wyszła Izabela i zaprosiła brązowowłosą do środka. Gdy zielonooka weszła była zachwycona. Część ścian była błękitna i gdzie nie gdzie były małe białe chmurki. Bliżej podłogi ściany były złociste jak piasek, gdyż to był piasek. Druga część ścian była ciemniejsza jak noc. Był księżyc oraz małe, lecz jasne punkciki jako gwiazdy. Niżej był piasek, lecz różnił się od tamtego na jaśniejszej części. Jak wszystko nocą jest ciemne to i ten piasek też był, żeby było realnie. - Wow! Teraz jest cudowny. Ale... momencik... kiedy wnieśliście tu nowe meble? - Spytała zaskoczona. - Gdy skończyliśmy malować ściany to akurat przyjechały nowe meble, więc wyszliśmy, a ty akurat smacznie spałaś na swoim starym łóżku. - Wyjaśnił cały pobrudzony farbami Fineasz. - Więc podoba Ci się pokój z tego co zauważyłam.-Powiedziała Izabela, a tymczasem Ferb wyszedł z pokoju mając pilot w ręce,by zmniejszyć te stare meble stojące na korytarzu. - Tak! Bardzo mi się podoba jest przecudny dziękuję!- Przytuliła każdego po kolei, nawet Ferba, który akurat wrócił. Przez resztę dnia cała ekipa spędziła czas na podwórku Lessie rozmawiając ze sobą i bliżej poznając brązowowłosą. Dochodziła 16, a godzinę temu wróciła pani Sagese. - Dzieci. - Zawołała z kuchni. - Przygotowałam dla was pyszną przekąskę. Cała zgraja ruszyła do kuchni i każdy dostał kawałek pysznego ciasta. Po zjedzeniu wszyscy się rozeszli do siebie. - Przyjdziesz jutro? - Spytał młody Flynn będąc już na swoim podwórku. - Jasne, że przyjdę! - Odpowiedziała Lessie szeroko się uśmiechając i poszła do domu. Jej mama oglądała telewizję, taty jak zwykle nie było w domu, więc brązowowłosa udała się do łazienki, by się umyć, bo była cała w farbie po tym jak każdego przytuliła. Po wyjściu z łazienki poszła do pokoju i bawiła się ze swoją wiewiórką. Nim się obejrzała była już 21, więc postanowiła jeszcze coś zjeść i położyć się spać. Tymczasem u Flynn- Fletcherów, a dokładnie w pokoju dwóch chłopców. Mieli iść spać, ale nie mogli zasnąć. A zwłaszcza Pepe i Fineasz. Cieszyli się, że poznali nową osóbkę. Czerwonowłosy bardzo się zakolegował z Lessie mimo iż minęły tylko dwa dni, ale dzisiaj dowiedział się sporo o niej. Nie lubi gdy widzi kogoś smutnego i przygnębionego, a właśnie taką widział brązowowłosą gdy wychodziła z auta. Właśnie wtedy postanowił ją poznać. Dochodziła 1 w nocy. Wszyscy już dawno spali. Nawet Fineasz. Minęło kilka dni. Lessie zdążyła się zaprzyjaźnić i przywiązać do niektórych osób. Była 12 i akurat brązowowłosa miała schodzić po schodach do kuchni na obiad, ale usłyszała rozmowę jej rodziców, więc szybko wróciła do pokoju i nie chciała stamtąd wychodzić. Jej wiewiórka próbowała ją jakoś pocieszyć, ale za dużo to nie dawało. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi jej pokoju. Lessie udała, że nie słyszała i schowała głowę w poduszkę.